primevalnewworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Temple
Connor Temple (born in 1983) is part of the english ARC Team. He leads by example with his brains behind the Anomalies, he has created gadgets that are superb, along with the fact he may of found how the Anomalies appear. After all the deaths of Nick and Helen Cutter, Connor arguably knows the most about the anomaly phenomena. Soon he will be getting married to Abby Maitland (another member of the UK ARC team). Bio Connor was first seen in Primeval ''as a paleontology student of Professor Nick Cutter. When asked by Cutter why he'd never seen Connor before, Connor responded that he had "never actually been to any of the seminars." This earned him a rather condecending attitude from both Prof. Cutter, and Stephen Hart, Cutter's friend who was with Cutter when he met Connor. He then proceeded to show Cutter his thesis on the possibility of the Loch Ness Monster. After thumbing through the manuscript brieftly, Cutter promptly threw it in the trash, telling Connor to "get out more" and "get a girlfriend." Connor later signs the Official Secrets Act along with Stephen Hart, Nick Cutter, and Abby Maitland. He along with the others, becomes one of the first members of the Anomaly Research Center (A.R.C). When James Lester(the coordinator for the team) asks who Connor is, Nick Cutter replies ''"Connor Temple. He may look like a half wit but he has a brilliant mind." ''to which Lester responds: ''"We may be on the brink of Armageddon but atleast we have an irritating student on our side. How reasurring." ''(Primeval-Episode 1) Throughtout the ''Primeval: New World series, Connor makes a few cameos, and is clearly instrumental in getting Evan on the track of the containment and sending back of the animals that come through the anamolies. He is present when Evan, Mac, and Dylan are at the site of Drake(one of Evan's best friends)'s death. He had been attacked by a dinosaur that had come through an anamoly. Connor states that Evan can't tell anyone that there are dinosaurs coming through because there will be chaos, panic, tourists, and a lot of dead bodies as a result. He then (as stated above) gives Evan the push to create his own mini A.R.C with the help of Toby, Mac, and eventually Dylan. In the last episodes (The Sound of Thunder-parts 1&2) of the first season, Connor is seen chasing a massive dinosaur down a street, with a team behind him. They are not people we can recognize from the original Primeval ''though we don't know why the regulars aren't there. Connor then has to jump through the anamoly after his friend Kieren ends up falling through the anamoly because of the massive Tyrannasarous. When at the Spaghetti junction of anamolies, Connor sees the knife Dylan used to mark where she'd left Evan in their anamoly, so he goes through that thinking that it was Kieren. He soon meets Dylan who has come back for Evan after giving the venom of a scorpion to the hospital to save Toby's life. Connor and Dylan end up saving Evan, and run into Kieren on the way back to their correct timelines. Unfortunately, with Kieren are Colonel Hall and his troops who take Kieren and Connor back with Dylan, Evan and the crew to Evan's time. Connor can't explain why they need to return to their own timeline without giving away anything that could screw up the future. As a result, Hall doesn't believe him and he ends up having to face down with Angelica. When Angelica asks Connor to help her, because he obviously knows more about the anamolies then any of the people on her team, Connor says that its not a good idea. When he realizes she wants to change history and save Evan's wife, Brooke from getting killed by the Tyrannasarous that Connor had been chasing, he states that "''And now that you just said that, the diea has gotten even worse." ''When she tries to pressure him, he gets more serious and just a tad angry. ''"I have a wife too. And I really, really wanna see her again. But if you change something that happened 6 years ago, I might not even meet her. You might wanna think about that." '' ''----'Connor Temple on changing the past' The wife he was refering to was Abby Maitland(see Primeval series for more). Category:Primeval Category:Character Category:Human